


The Good, the Bad & the Winter Soldier

by fatinmary



Series: The Diary of Jane [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Captured, Erik is severely hurt, Jane is in trouble, Other, Plot twist?, Tortured, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatinmary/pseuds/fatinmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves - Matthew 7:15</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, the Bad & the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had this idea of a story but it made more sense to me to write it from Jane's POV as I'm only doing a short version of it. It's a bit messy here and there and everywhere coz I'm writing this as my eyelids are threatening to shut forever.
> 
> I hope you like it and tell me what you think :)

“ _How can you be sure he’s trustworthy?_ ”

Jane recalled questioning Fury when he dropped the bombshell on them – James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was to accompany herself, Erik and Darcy to Tromsø. Sure a few other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were tagging along as well, she still didn’t feel safe knowing that the former Winter Soldier was going to be around and Thor was not.

As she struggled against the ropes biting into the skin of her wrists, she wished that Thor _did_ follow them to Tromsø. Jane winced as the ropes cut through another layer of her skin and nipping her flesh.

She didn’t know what happened, _how_ this happened. “This shouldn’t have happened,” she cried as she looked around the cold and dark basement. “How could I’d have been so blind?”

She blamed herself for being too trusting, for not digging deeper. Hell, she wanted to blame S.H.I.E.L.D. for not digging deeper. Isn’t that their _job_? Aren’t they supposed to dig deep into people’s pasts? Aren't they supposed to look under every nook and cranny and question anything and everything?

In the corner of her eye, she saw Erik move slightly. Jane had begged; pleaded them to release Erik, to send him to a hospital because of what they did to him. “He’s bleeding to death!” she had screamed at them. They ignored her pleas instead tightened her bonds and continued trashing Erik in front of her.

Erik was severly hurt and there was no way of getting to him. And she had no idea what they did to Bucky. She didn’t want to think that he had sacrificed his own life to try to save them. She prayed he was still alive. That he will still be alive when they get rescued. “If… if we get rescued.”

“It’s not your fault, Jane.” Erik had managed to croak before he passed out. “You … you couldn’t have known … Darcy …”

Darcy.

Darcy had been with Jane for almost 4 years and they had gone through a lot together. Darcy was her best friend, her confidante. Darcy was always there for her whenever Thor had to return to Asgard. Darcy always made sure that she remembered to eat, to bathe, to be human even for a little while.  Darcy was a sweet, sassy young woman hence Jane would never have thought that Darcy was capable of bringing down Bucky; a highly trained and skilled assassin. That she had it in her, taking Bucky by surprise and floored him with her sweet moves. Well, it would’ve been sweet if she wasn’t apparently the leader of the merry band of thugs who had captured and tortured them and killed the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Jane didn’t know how long it was since the first bullet found its way right in Agent Ramirez’s forehead. She didn’t know how many days or weeks it has been since she activated the panic alert on her phone before Darcy knocked her out with the barrel of her gun. The same gun she used to shoot Agent Ramirez in the head. She just hoped, as she heard the commotion and sounds of bombs being detonated, that The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. would go easy on Darcy. 


End file.
